Sierra Madre-Kasino
|terminal = Sierra Madre-Kasino Terminaleinträge |fußzeile = 240px }} Das '''Sierra Madre-Kasino' ist ein Ort im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Dead Money. Hintergrund Das Sierra Madre-Kasino sollte im Jahr 2077 eröffnet werden, die berühmtesten Leute der Vorkriegszeit waren zur Eröffnung eingeladen zu der es jedoch nie kam. Am Tag, als die Eröffnung stattfinden sollte, fielen in Amerika die Bomben und der große Krieg brach aus. Das Kasino blieb verlassen zurück und geriet lange Zeit in Vergessenheit. Auch das Villalabyrinth vor dem Kasino wurde nie besiedelt. Doch im Laufe der Zeit wurde eine Legende um das Sierra Madre Kasino verbreitet, eine Legende von einem Schatz der Ruhm und Reichtum versprach, doch für viele Schatzsucher wurde diese Legende zum Verhängnis. Das Sierra Madre Kasino wird seit Jahrhunderten von Hologrammen bewacht, die auch mit der stärksten Gewalt nicht getötet werden können. Nur durch das Ändern der Laufwege an Terminals kann man den tödlichen Hologrammen aus dem Weg gehen. Unter dem Kasino findet man einen unterirdischen Vault, die auch die letzten Schatzsucher zur Verzweiflung treiben soll. Doch wenn man es auch bis in die Schatzkammer des Sierra Madre Kasino schafft, bedeutet dies nicht, dass man die Gefahren hinter sich gelassen hat. Gestaltung Das Kasino hat mehrere Etagen. Der Eingang zum Kasino ist direkt in der Lobby des Sierra Madre. Im ebenerdigen Bereich befinden sich die Spieltische, Spielautomaten und der Kassenschalter. In der Mitte des Raumes steht ein Verkaufsautomat. In der zweiten Etage befindet sich die Lounge mit einer Bar. Durch einen Flur hinter der Bar gelangt man über eine Treppe in die dritte Etage des Kasinos. Hier befinden sich die Sicherheits- und Personalbüros, der verschlossene Eingang zur Cantina Madrid Küche und ein weiteres Sicherheitsbüro mit einem Hologramm-Steuerterminal für den patrouillieren Bürowächter. Die ebenfalls hier vorhandene Arztpraxis besitzt einen Autodoc und eine kleine Treppe nach unten zu einer Tür. Das Kasino besitzt drei Ausgänge: Im Erdgeschoß die Doppeltür zur Lobby, einen weiteren im zweiten Stock südwestlich bei den Büros (dieser führt zum westlichen Ende der zweiten Lobby-Etage) und einen dritten hinter der Arztpraxis in der dritten Etage, die zum östlichen Ende der Lobby führt im zweiten Stock führt. Story-Auftritte In dem Kasino patrouillieren drei Sicherheitshologramme: Eines nahe vom Eingang an der Treppe, eines beim Kassenschalter und ein drittes in der zweiten Etage im Bürobereich. Die Sicherheitshologramme im Erdgeschoss lassen sich durch das Zerstören der Sendesignale abschalten. Danach muss man in den Büros die Tür zum Stromkasten aufschließen. Das Passwort für das Sicherheits-Terminal findet man in der Bar. Hat man die Stromversorgung wieder angeschaltet, verschwinden die Sicherheitshologramme und Hologramm-Croupiers erscheinen an den Blackjack- und Roulette-Tischen und man kann im Kasino Poker, Roulette usw. spielen. Bei der ebenfalls hinter dem Fenster der Kasse erschienenen Hologramm-Kassiererin kann man Vorkriegsgeld gegen Sierra Madre Chips tauschen die den Austausch von ermöglicht. Spiel * Die Sierra Madre Casino bietet Blackjack, Roulette, Slots und. Nur drei der Spielautomaten sind funktionell, aber. Blackjack-Tabellen können in einem separaten Raum gegenüber vom Automaten gefunden werden. Im Gegensatz zu den Casinos in The Strip, ist die maximale Wette für Roulette-Chips 100 und nur 25 Chips für die Slots. Allerdings haben Sie immer noch eine maximale Wette von 200 am Blackjack-Tisch. Belohnungen und Verbot Da die Spieler Chips gewinnen, bietet das Casino zunehmende Kompositionen und Geschenke: * 2.500 + Chips: Einen Wein und einen Scotch * 5.000 + Chips: Vorkriegskleidung und ein Vorkriegs-Hut * 7.500 + Chips: Kostenloser Gutschein Der Gewinn von 10, 000 + Chips führt zu einem dauerhaften Spielverbot im Casino. Mit dem Erhalt eines Gratisgutscheins (im Wert von 1000 Chips) werden Gutscheine an den Verkaufsautomaten wieder entsperrt. Dies ist notwendig um die Gutscheine einlösen zu können, die man nach Abschluss des Add-Ons beim Verlassenen Bruderschaftsbunker erhält. Bemerkenswerte Beute * Pistolen und Patronen - in den zweiten Stock zu gehen und springen auf den Stützbalken, von dort hinunter springen in die Kassierer umzäunten Areal. Das Buch ist auf dem Boden hinter der Kasse. * Schlösser Heute - in der Casino-Fläche, hinter der Bar auf einem Werkzeugschrank im Südosten Zimmer mit einem Autodoc. * ¡La Fantoma! - in der ersten Etage der Lobby. Es ist in den Raum auf der rechten Seite, auf dem Couchtisch vor dem Sofa gegen die Westwand. * Informatik Intim - oberer Bar-Bereich, auf dem Boden in der Süd-Ost Ecke neben der Couch. Infos & Notizen * Man kann über das Geländer des Lounge-Bereichs auf die Balken springen, die kreuz und quer über den Hauptteil der Casino Etage verlaufen. Von dort kann man nach unten hinter das Kassenfenster springen, um zu dem Safe (hart) zu gelangen. ** Entlang der Oberseite der Balken sich auch einige Sierra Madre-Chipa verteilt. * Im Gegensatz zu den Kasinos in New Vegas oder Primm, zahlt die Hologramm-Kassiererin Vorkriegs-Geld anstelle von Kronkorken aus, aber immer noch im Verhältnis 1:1. Vorkommen Sierra Madre Casino erscheint nur in dem Fallout: New Vegas Add-On, Dead Money. Bugs * Die Tür zum Schaltraum innerhalb der Casino-Lobby sagt, dass "offene Tür zum elektrischen Schrank", auch wenn bereits geöffnet. * Es ist möglich, sich eingeklemmt zwischen der Nuka-Cola Stühlen und den Spielautomaten beim Hinsetzen und dann immer wieder nach oben. Wenn dies nicht durch einfaches Springen gelöst werden, bewegen kann deutlich der Spieler zufällig finden sich in der Lobby kostenfrei Eingang. * Mit dem Pip-Boy, während im Casino verursacht manchmal das Spiel zum Absturz zu bringen. * Nach dem Gewinn 5.000 Chips im Casino erhalten Sie einen Park Kinderwagen Outfit, das Ihnen eine +1 Beweglichkeit zu steigern. Wenn Sie den Park Kinderwagen Outfit, während sie an einem der Automaten ausgestattet Rückkehr bleibt die Beweglichkeit zu steigern. Dies kann auch mit anderen Freizeitkleidung (wie das in Veras Zimmer backstage gefunden) durchgeführt werden. Die Panne scheint mehrere Stacks Beweglichkeit zu ermöglichen. Galerie deadmoneyscreen_09B.jpg|The Sierra Madre Sign after the Great War Sierra_Madre_Sig_-_Pre-war.png|The Sierra Madre Sign before the Great War SierraMadreCasinoBeforeTheWar.png|The Sierra Madre Casino shown in the introduction scene of the DLC. en:Sierra Madre Casino es:Casino Sierra Madre ru:«Сьерра-Мадре» — казино Kategorie:Dead Money Orte Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kasinos